User talk:Dog of War
Collaboration I have taken notice of your recently created article and I must say, I like the direction of where it is going. I was wondering if you'd like to collaborate with my country in some form like basic diplomacy and some cross-mentioning of each others' respective articles. Let me know what you think! :) [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 22:35, September 16, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, I see political differences as an interesting thing to play on. I almost forgot that I've also conveniently given Sierra an Islamist problem to which I do indeed intend to expand on. Fully aware of the Marxian animosity towards monarchy (not adding the fact Sierra has a quasi-lasseiz-faire capitalist system), I think Sierra's recent foreign policies is another source of aggregation and contention. Perhaps Sierra's interference with the Middle East (mostly because it is a pawn of the United States in terms military-wise) would be another hot button issue. All these perplexing issues and the interesting diplomatic complications that could arise from these contrasting views--I'm very eager to see what this could mean. Let me know if this is a green light to our collaboration! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 23:45, September 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Great! Some time this week, I'll create the Kurdistan-Sierra relations page (similar to this one) and from there, we can work out the specifics of the two nations' relationship. Pretty much juggling with real life, I'll make room for this soon enough. With that said, I look forward to collaborating with you and expect a lot from your project. Best regards! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 00:14, September 17, 2014 (UTC) hey hey doge i saw that post you on the adims page lets deltlte that and we can have a case of Coors light deal? altverse i dont get this altverse thingg and you edaits is 666 king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 01:54, November 26, 2014 (UTC) hey what template is the nation one king Trevor 1 of wales (talk) 19:40, November 29, 2014 (UTC) How to apply to Altverse? Samzkrenz (talk) 06:03, December 6, 2014 (UTC) If only... ...you were on around nighttime here in the United States where the chat (on IRC) is BURNNNNNNING HOT! FULL HOUSE! You're missing out a lot :^( Anyways, we have our own forums now to help enhance the Altverse (and Conworlds Wiki) experience! [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 05:50, December 15, 2014 (UTC) There are actually a fair bit of us still active atm, on the IRC. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:48, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Question Would your nation, Kurdistan, be willing to protect some terrorists from the Workers' Party of Akitsu who just assassinated 2 Akitian politicians and killed 4 innocent bystanders in the process? If you read here you'll see the deaths, but they haven't claimed responsibility for the deaths yet. It's just that I need a place for the assassins to run following this attack, and with N Korea gone I figured Kurdistan might be the next best choice. Don't worry, I'll expand on how the assassination was carried out later - and trust me, Kurdistan WILL MOST DEFINITELY be interested in these guys once you learn of their chosen method of assassination. I won't reveal the method here though (cause that would be a massive spoiler!), it's interesting though trust me. - Zabuza825 (talk) 10:51, January 5, 2015 (UTC) Intervention If I wanted Hellas to intervene in Bulgaria, what do I need to do? Do I need someone to add it or do I just add it myself? AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 13:11, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Because I've been destracted, I forgot to ask. Would I be allowed to edit the Bulgarian Revolution page to show that Hellas started an air campaign? (also, can I do it retroactively because I meant to have it begin on the 18th)AlbertWeskerpwnsChrisRedfield (talk) 17:57, January 21, 2015 (UTC) 10/10 10/10 would totally throw money at you for that User page. ---Sunkist- (talk) 11:17, February 23, 2015 (UTC) Check out my replyDev271 (talk) 08:31, March 10, 2015 (UTC) My Application Can you check out my application and see that are ther any problems you have. Dev271 (talk) 14:17, March 23, 2015 (UTC) France Gaul I would like to adopt your nation Gaul.Dev271 (talk) 07:59, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Take a look at My application in the application center. Dev271 (talk) 14:30, June 2, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering how Britannia would feel about Black Cat Radio and people listening to pirate radio broadcasts in Britannia. Would it try and jam the signals, or try and stop it's broadcasting? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ \o^o/ 21:39, June 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Hey, could you please come to chat? Happy - Talk page - Columbia 16:32, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Question, unrelated to altverse And yeah, I do mean that this is unrelated to altverse. I've decided to work on a story just for the fun of it, inspired by the anime and the anime Senkou no Night Raid (dubbed " " in English-speaking countries, even though that's not even close to an accurate translation). The title of the story is "This Rotten War" ( : この腐った戦争, kono kusatta sensō). Basic plot is as follows: The date is February 3rd, 6 (1931). The place is London, England. Hideaki Takamura is from a Japanese milirary family living in , Japan. Having proven himself with an exceptional academic record, and due to last-ditch attempts by a small minority in the Japanese government to repair the fragmenting relationship between the United Kingdom and Japan, is allowed to attend the University of Victoria (a fictional university) in London, England. Upon ariving in the school, he comes across Avril Gillan, a local girl belonging to a wealthy family. The two of them quickly find a common point, solving mysteries, and start working together to solve local school "mysteries". The two become close and things seem to be going smoothly, that is until.... September 18th, Showa 6 (1931), orchestrates the . September 19th, Showa 6 (1931), Kwantung Army invades Manchuria. Presented with a fait accompli, the Japanese government has little choice but to reinforce (and, in effect, support) the Kwantung Army. Relations between Japan and the west start to deteriorate to a new low, and Hideaki and Avril are caught in the middle of it all. You might be wondering why I'm asking you about this. Well, there's a few reasons. First off, I don't know any modern British English, much less British English of 1931, so I was wondering if you could help me with some of Avril's lines. It doesn't have to be the way someone from England would talk back in 1931, though that would be prefereble. I just want it to be as close to British English as possible. Secondly, I don't know much about the British education system today, much less the British education system at the time, so I was wondering if you could help me on that end. If you're willing to help, please let me know. - Zabuza825 (talk) 13:56, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Carnatic So what do you propose of the carnatic and wars in india before and after the albion gaul split. Dev271 (talk) 13:57, June 23, 2015 (UTC) But at least tell me if you have any queries with this one and it is right in wiki that india made nukes to deter china not pak, so with this larger india I am going to make relations worse with China. I still have to explain pre colonial and colonial india. and this one is more pro shia. nothing else only religion size and power and MAGADH and also India has been a mem of LN secu council.You said that making bangladesh and pakistan only makes headaches so why cant we spare a little headache to altverse you already have mexico its invasions and invasion. Flanders and bulgaria, A bunch of communist and fascist nations, war in kolhar, Brittania and westland and the breaking up of the USA and ISIS Dev271 (talk) 06:35, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Kya aap uttar dene ka kasht karenge? Dev271 (talk) 06:05, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Can u please reply to my above message Dev271 (talk) 15:37, June 27, 2015 (UTC) RE:Northern Cyprus Yes, I am quite fine with the new history. BTW, what made you change Kurdistand to Turkey? Realism? Why'd you remove Argentina from Altverse? :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:38, July 4, 2015 (UTC) (I prefer to keep discussions on the same user talk page, btw) Why not both? :'( @Peron: But isn't that explained via the military taking action? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 14:52, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I suppose I could, but in that case I will probably change Argentina to being Peronist rather then neoliberal. I dunno, I'll write up on Colombia first and probably remove another nation from Altverse (like the Falklands) before I'll decide seeing as you are the second person to tell me to keep Argentina. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|''' is paved with good intentions']] 15:22, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Ok :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 02:57, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Btw, could you add Chile to the Altverse and IOSS (which needs general update) maps, please? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:50, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Do you think it'd be plausible to recreate a Kurdistan nation in Altverse comprising of Iraqi and Syrian Kurdistan? If so, do you think it should be Uzunist (allied with Turkey), other socialist (against Turkey), or another ideology? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:24, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Its goal probably would be to include Turkish and Iranian Kurdistan, so that means it would theoretically be anti-Turkey, but they wouldn't want to incur the wrath of a much more powerful Turkey (and Iran), so do you think they'd probably be neutral in that case? @Democratic Confederalism: That sounds just about right. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:17, July 5, 2015 (UTC) They would fall short of actually going to war, although no love will be lost between them. Turkey would possibly fund Iraqi Turkmen resistence if it could covertly. It would be like the relationship Turkey has with Armenia. --Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:33, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll make a proposal article. You got any ideas on what I should do with Chile once I finish the main article? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Write up on people, government, political parties, foreign relations, culture, armed forces, and any historical events (eg. civil war). I often write about current leaders and political parties first, but its up to you really.--Cheers The Road to Hell [[User talk:Dog of War|' is paved with good intentions']] 20:38, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Ok. Can you respond to my thought on Talk:Commonwealth of Britannia (and Talk:Westland if you want)? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:01, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Kingdom of Oirat Has the Kingdom of Oirat been added to Altverse yet? I have no feedback on the forum. DanChan123 (talk) 02:14, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re: Korean War That sounds like an excellent proposal as it could make the history in Altverse Korea a bit more interesting/believable. We can hash out the specifics once I come back home from vacation this Wednesday or Thursday. [[User:JustinVuong| ]] 04:44, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Britannia & IOSS I feel like Britannia leading IOSS doesn't make enough sense given the power of the Liberal Party and their 1995 (or somewhere around then) to 2010 government would want to leave. Also, Britannia seems like more of a social democracy even with Labour in power. Though I guess you could say the same thing about many other countries in IOSS? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:42, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Or you could make them more socialist :o @Westland: what sort of treaties? —TimeMaster (talk • ) 22:14, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Perhaps there should be a secular movement in Rainier - unless they were all booted at some point or scared off by religious extremism, I'd bet there'd be many who'd want that stemming from movements in other countries. Alternatively, it could be sort of like a Christian Iran. And what of the above comment? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:26, July 19, 2015 (UTC) I see. :o @Britannia: I just think it's not socialist enough. Why would they have wanted to join (in the first place, and signed those treaties with Westland) if they were a social democracy? Wouldn't the Nordic States join if that was the case? Also, there's a bit of an issue with the Liberals being in power during the Chilean Civil War, I think. Or really with any pro-socialist intervention in times of Liberal governance. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:49, July 19, 2015 (UTC) You got a reply to that? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 20:02, July 24, 2015 (UTC) pls respond :'( —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:12, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I was under the impression that we would both be working on our respective Columbia/Rainier projects and letting the community decide? Also, please visit chat. Happy - Talk page - Columbia 13:48, July 19, 2015 (UTC) Could we talk on chat? :o —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:50, July 26, 2015 (UTC)